


The Way To Your Heart

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: dracoharry100, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius needs the support of his wife to break with traditions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way To Your Heart

“I can’t...”

“You have to, sweetest. He needs you.”

Lucius sighed heavily as he pulled himself together. He had never been good with this.

He felt his hands trembling as he kissed his wife on the cheek.  She was his strength.

The morning sun warmed his face as he paced towards his blood, battered and broken.

“Son...”

“Daddy...”

And the young man threw himself into his father’s arms, crying uncontrollably. A surge of intense emotion took possession of the man as he embraced his son, while keeping his eyes on the grey tombstone.

“It’s alright, boy. It’s alright, my son.”


End file.
